


What If

by Sugar_n_spice



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_n_spice/pseuds/Sugar_n_spice
Summary: So much angst.I see this as being a conversation between Leo and a brother (probably Raph) after some sort of apocalyptic chaotic event where they get separated from their family and trapped.





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> So much angst.   
> I see this as being a conversation between Leo and a brother (probably Raph) after some sort of apocalyptic chaotic event where they get separated from their family and trapped. 

"What if we can't find a way out? We could be trapped here forever!" 

"I think the scarier question is what if there _is_ a way out?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Think about it... trapped here, we're safe. We don't have to find the bodies and count how many of our friends and family didn't make it. As long as we have no prrof, there's at least a chance that everyone survived."

"That sounds like something only a coward would say."

"So what? Maybe I'm tired of being courageous! Maybe I don't want to be in charge anymore. Have you ever thought of that? i'm sick of being the one who has to keep it all together so that the rest of you are free to fall apart. Do you realize that with all we've lost, everyone who's died, I've not had the chance to mourn? I had to stay alert, keep on watch, be strong, just so everyone else could have their breakdowns. I'm just... I'm tired. I can't do it anymore."


End file.
